A function of double-side display has been a distinguishing feature of an electronic product according with diversification of electronic products.
For instance, a double-side display device inside a mobile phone can show a main screen of the mobile phone on one side, and display time on the other side. Or a double-side display in public can show images to people via both sides. A conventional double-side display device is generally formed by pasting two single-side display panels, such as pasting a liquid crystal display panel and an organic electroluminescent panel, or pasting two organic electroluminescent panels.
A process of pasting two single-side display panels to form a product is complicated, and the product is thick, which cannot fulfill requirements of thin and light products.